Again But Different
by gypsywitch84
Summary: like again but with an alternative ending e/g not d/g


Eli/grace An alternate ending to AGAIN from after the date, after taking care of the details of their parents death , eli and grace used the money to keep the house and have moved from Graces apartment to the house.  
  
Grace stayed in bed for a few minutes after she first woke up since even though shes been sleeping for 8 hours she was still tired. She finally got up and went into the bathroom, she once shared it with jessie and zoe and now had it all to herself. She remembered talking to jessie about Katie but now Jessie was gone with the rest of their families.  
  
I hear the clock, it's 6am.  
  
Grace rememebered how her life use to be like when her family had just met Ricks and the tension between her and Eli but that was gone now. I feel so far away from where I've been.  
  
She walked downstairs and started making breakfast. Eli came down after he smelled the eggs and they sat down at the table and started eating. This had become their morning routine and they enjoyed it.  
  
Got my eggs, and my pancakes too  
  
Got my maple syrup, everything but you  
  
Eli was sitting across the table yet he seemed like a million miles away from Grace.  
  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
  
I wipe the spots off of the mirror  
  
Don't leave the keys in the door. Grace found the keys in the door on the way back from the mailbox. She was expecting a letter so she was checking the mail. It hadnt come yet. She got the keys from the door and went inside. She yelled up the stairs for eli knowing he had just come in but she heard no response. So she walked upstairs and found Eli asleep. She left the keys on his desk and went to her bathroom. "oh great," seeing the towel on the floor, "Eli's been in here," she thought to herself.  
  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore 'cause  
  
Dreams last so long  
  
Even after you're gone  
  
I know, that you love me  
  
And soon you will see  
  
You were meant for me  
  
And I was meant for you  
  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
  
Sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee Grace opened the paper  
  
Picked up a paper, it was more bad news.  
  
Though the crash had happen more than two months before, articles were still being written about the cause. Grace happened to open right to the page of the article, this one discribring in detail the size of the plane and the engine.  
  
More hearts being broken or people being used  
  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
  
Saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
  
It made me miss you oh so bad  
  
Dreams last so long  
  
Brush my teeth and put the cap back on.  
  
Grace was brushing her teeth when Eli popped his head in wondering if after she was done she could come to his room. She replied, "sure, but why?" "I just want to talk about something."  
  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on.  
  
She turned off the light and walked down to his room, which use to be Zoe's room. She knocked on the door and he told her to come in. she did and was about to sit on the chair when he motioned for her to sit on the bed. She was more than happy to sit there. She was still wearing her uniform from work and he was wearing a white tank and ripped jeans. They talked for a good half hour about their family and life in general until grace started yawning. Eli suggested they pick it up later and go to bed now or at least grace go to bed.  
  
Grace walked to her room and looked though her drawers for her pjs.  
  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed,  
  
Grace got into bed and opened her book, but couldn't concentrate because she kept thinking of eli and how cute he looked.  
  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight  
  
She shut her book and turned off the light and tried to sleep but the image was still in her head.  
  
Dreams last so long  
  
  
  
.................... well I hope you all like it cuz I wanted to do an eli grace story that was still the AGAIN story this is just an alternative ending that starts after the kiss and Karen's death. Well I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made up. I also don't own the song which is Jewel's YOU WERE MEANT FOR ME. Again I hope you like it. 


End file.
